Nayura Amakado
is a sage of the Central 46. She is the head librarian of the Daireishokairō, a position she inherited after the death of her father at the hands of Sōsuke Aizen.Bleach databook; 13 BLADEs, Beginning of the Revive of Tomorrow Appearance Personality History Synopsis Beginning of the Revive of Tomorrow .Bleach databook; 13 BLADEs, Beginning of the Revive of Tomorrow]] We Do Knot Always Love You As a war time special exception, the lives of the people who evacuated were saved by opening the Seijōtōkyorin, the enclave in which the Central 46 personally reside. However, what they saw when they returned to ground level after the war, was a whole surface of scorched earth exhausting the very limits of destruction. In the midst of all the shortages of both goods and manpower needed to rebuild structures, and whilst everyone was merely at a loss, it was Nayura Amakado, one among the Central 46, who was first to make advancements towards the reconstruction efforts.Bleach: WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU An opportunity for that arose with the assault on the Central 46 underground compound by the Sternritter. Half were killed, and even the ones that remained alive were wounded to varying degrees. Even if the body can heal, the fear from witnessing such atrocities cannot be dispelled, people resigned from their seats one after another, no longer were they able to expect work as a supreme judicial body like the pre-war central 46. But in the face of those state of affairs, Nayura was optimistic that the time for change was now. She scolded the disheartened sages, and in collaboration with Shunsui Kyōraku, the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, they were able to enact temporary laws in quick succession. This young soul was not afraid to progress forward and the sages who were inspired by that passion also started to change little by little.Bleach: WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU Following the war, Nayura first and foremost established a law which simplifies the procedure for obtaining a court travel permit. This court travel permit is a written document that must be presented to the gatekeeper of each Pure Soul Gate when entering the Seireitei from Rukongai. A court travel permit, which originally could not be obtained unless one went through a complicated process that requires several weeks, was made easily accessible, one only has to go through a simple procedure at the "special entry record management office" established in front of every gate. Consequently, it became easier for materials to be imported from outside the Seireitei, it was also made possible to welcome the people of Rukongai widely as a workforce. In addition, the special entry record management office, register fingerprints whilst simultaneously checking Reiryoku, an invitation to the Shinō Academy, a training institute for Shinigami, is extended to those who have promising talent. The benefits given to Soul Society because of this law is unfathomable.Bleach: WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU Powers and Abilities Child Genius: Despite her young age, Nayura is one of the highest ranked sages within Central 46, and was able to inherit her father's position as the head librarian of Daireishokairō. She possesses remarkable memory recall, being capable of reciting several pieces of personal information from memory about Izuru Kira; so much so that Kira jokingly asked if she was a stalker.Bleach databook; 13 BLADEs, Beginning of the Revive of Tomorrow Quotes * (To Izuru Kira) "The Spirit Gallery doesn't know everything about everyone. They can't collect people's inner thoughts or secret information. If we could manage that, the entire Aizen ordeal would have never happened."Bleach databook; 13 BLADEs, Beginning of the Revive of Tomorrow * (To Kira) "Central 46 are the Soul King's limbs, and the gatekeepers of the law. To fulfill this role, we must understand the Shinigami more deeply. Failure to do so will only result in our deaths at the hands of the Shinigami. My father might still be alive if Central 46 had understood the Shinigami better... No, Aizen would still have killed him... But maybe things would've turned out slightly different."Bleach databook; 13 BLADEs, Beginning of the Revive of Tomorrow * (To Kira) "Central 46 has made several irrational decisions in the past that have pitted Shinigami against one another, favored the nobles and their politics, and forced blame on common men, to only name a few. Finally, their irrational decision to execute Kuchiki Rukia, despite several Captain's objections, was accepted as just another Central 46 whim. Actually, rather than accepting, it seemed that the Shinigami had simply given up resisting the council."Bleach databook; 13 BLADEs, Beginning of the Revive of Tomorrow * (To Kira) "Even if you do not come back unharmed, I will forgive you under jurisdiction of Central 46. And if you don't, I'll raise up you as a hero who risked his life to protect us, higher than Kurosaki Ichigo! I'll put you on the cover of Seireitei Communications! Be prepared! If you don't like that, you'd better come back alive!"Bleach databook; 13 BLADEs, Beginning of the Revive of Tomorrow * (To the Central 46) "This is no time to despair! If we don't act at a time like this, what's the point of being nobles?! What are the point of Soul Society's laws?!"Bleach databook; 13 BLADEs, Beginning of the Revive of Tomorrow References Category:Souls Category:Central 46 Category:Females